


Studland

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: 221B Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Don’t copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John visit a nude beach.





	Studland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts), [crookshanks_caught_the_niffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookshanks_caught_the_niffler/gifts).



> Written for the 221B Challenge prompt: Summer.

“Take off your clothes, John.”

 

 _“What?_ Why?”

 

“We need to blend in.”

 

“Blend in with who? Flashers? I’m sorry, Sherlock, but I’m not going undercover as a pervert.”

 

“Don’t be a prude. They’re not perverts. They’re naturists. Studland Bay has a nude beach.”

 

“ _Studland_ Bay. Right. Now you’re just winding me up.”

 

“It’s officially designated by the National Trust. Look it up on your phone if you don’t believe me.”

 

John does so, and is surprised to discover that Knoll Beach on Studland Bay is, indeed, a naturist area.

 

“Okay, but why are we here?”

 

“Our suspect is an avid naturist. He’s also generally considered to be armed and dangerous, with three prior counts of carrying a concealed weapon. This location severely limits the possibility he will be concealing anything.”

 

John snorts, pulling off his clothes. “Fine. Pass me the sunscreen.”

 

Sherlock does so, and John slathers on a generous amount.

 

“I can’t reach my back,” he says, passing the tube to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock obligingly applies the lotion to John’s back before coating himself. He tosses the tube back to John, who returns the favour. 

 

John then squirts another dollop into his palm and reaches between Sherlock’s legs.

 

Sherlock lets out a surprised yelp. “What are you doing???”

 

“Trust me, Sherlock — this is one area you do not want to burn!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. 😊


End file.
